I Die Inside
by Killin da Stage
Summary: When Bella finds out she has cancer and only has six months to live, she packs up and moves to Forks to live with her dad. She claims her life is over, when in truth it's only just began. What happens when she meets the cocky player, Edward?
1. Chapter 1 These things will change

Chapter 1 – These things will change

I found out, in 2009, that I had cancer, and only had 6 months to live. That was 2 months ago, so I only have 4 months left. An adult of 20 or above would have been emotionally capable of withholding this piece of information, but, at the tender age of 17, my essence was halted in it's path. It was at that moment that I just... gave up. I stopped talking, eating, smiling, laughing. I stopped living. I used to say that life is what's worth living for. I would say it every time someone was upset, or angry. It was my motto, and I lived by it religiously. But with bad news, come bad changes.

I changed, in every way possible. I stripped my hair of all blonde, turning me into the mahogany haired beauty that I once was, before I lost myself to popularity. I stopped eating, losing the lovely curves and boobs that had earned me head-cheerleader. I lost all life in my eyes, steering me away from my ex-bubbly persona. I'm no longer Issy… I'm Bella.

And everyone is just going to have to get used to it, whether they like it or not.

Of course, with my new identity, came a new location. When my life lost meaning to me, it lost meaning to my mother as well. She started spending more time with my step-father, Phil, and less time with me. I think she thought that if she acted like I was no longer there, alive, it would be easier when it became reality. I'm going to lose more than just my life to cancer. I'm going to lose the one person who is genetically programmed to love me.

Which is why I am in Forks, Washington, looking out the window, watching the rain run down the frosted-over glass, tracing the patterns created by the water with my finger. My father had eagerly offered me his home, and I "happily" accepted. I had shipped my car, clothes and other belongings to America before I had left England, which is why I was sitting in the backseat of my father's stretch limo. I guess this was just something I was going to have to get used to now, living with one of the richest men in the country.

Even though I was no longer a girl with a long life ahead of her, I still enjoyed the small things. Like the love I felt for my father, Charlie, and brother, Emmett. But also my material things. I'm not a material girl, but I love my car like I had given birth to it, as well as my clothes and shoes. There's just something about being able to control something in my life that gives me a tiny spark of happiness, therefore I will hold onto it for dear life.

I had always had amazing fashion sense, good enough to have it on the front of American magazines, whenever they could get a photo of me on the very few times I'm in America. My father's famous, which means it is my "right of passage" to be famous. He tries to keep me out of it, but never succeeds. I'm Charlie Swans daughter, temporary citizen.

I have been working myself up to coming here for weeks now. I know that if I rock up to live with him and act the same way I was at Renee's, he will freak and most likely put me into catatonic facilities, so I have trained myself to show emotion, with extreme effort. I try so hard to force myself to smile that I get tears in my eyes, and I know that's not good at all. But I can't help it. I'm going to die. And it will be slow and painful, with nothing to stop it and nothing for me to try for but Dad and Emmett.

I guess your probably thinking that I should make the most lf what little time I have left, and I tried. But it's too hard. It's easier if I distance myself from the people who love me, so they won't miss me so much when I'm gone.

Of course, they did say that there was a five percent chance of me making it through this. Maybe I'll get lucky and be in that 5 percent. If that were to happen, I know what I'd do with my life. I'd make the best of every little thing there is. But the chances are small.

I had gotten over the fact that I was dying a while ago, but that didn't mean is wasn't upset. I am. I will probably always be. Who wouldn't be, I've done almost nothing with my life. Sure, I've had boyfriends, been head-cheerleader and all that, but I haven't done anything I can be truly proud of. Nothing I will look back on before I die and smile.

So I guess in some ways I should be doing something about it. But my body can't find the effort to go somewhere, do something. I had briefly considered finding the love of my life before I died, but that would be no help. We'd fall in love, and another person would be hurt when I died. So it's better for me to stay alone.

But if it does come to the time that the doctors tell me that I'm getting better, I'm planning on wasting no time in finding the one, and settling down with him. I can't trust myself to be alone after all of this, so it will be better for me if I have someone by my side, someone I love. This had always been my plan, and nothing was going to come in my way.

Well, I thought nothing was going to. That was until I showed up at school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

**Hey everyone, I'm be changing this around a bit. Same story, just she's going to have a bit more life in her. She's hot, well dressed, edgy and cocky. That's about it. Also, I would appreciate it if you would review, if I don't get more than 3 reviews on this chapter I probably won't update again. Three of you say you love this story, so show me just how much!**

**Disclaimer: I am the official owner to an iPhone, iPod, 2 laptops, a dog and a sister but I am not and will never be the owner of Twilight… unfortunately!**

* * *

So yeah, now I'm in my father's limo, in my father's town driving to my father's house. He had heard about the cancer and immediately called me, offering me his house. I was nervous, but excited.

Nervous, because I did not know what to expect. I was going to a new house to live with my father, who I haven't seen in 10 years. Sure, I had spoken to him over the phone and on email. But seen him, no. It's not that I hadn't made the effort to see him, it's that when my mother left, she didn't want me to visit him.

Apparently he was an unfair husband, so she thought he would be just as unfair to his kids. I don't know what she means though, because my brother Emmett lives with him and he loves it. At least, he sounds like he does. When I talk on the phone with him, he talks about Rosalie, his girlfriend, and all his friends. Apparently, Forks has a lot of really cool people.

However, I was really excited. No more uncaring mother, no more Elise Thomas to bully me, no more Phoenix. I was starting new. I'm going to show up at my new school, dressed in my trendy clothes that didn't really mean anything to me, but a hell of a lot to everyone else, and blow everyone away with my supermodel looks.

But none of it matters to me. I don't care if I'm beautiful, that wont keep me alive. But still, it came with benefits. For starters, people left me alone, thinking that I'm too good for them. Also, I can manipulate anybody to do anything for me. So, overall, it works out pretty well for me.

Lately, I've been working on getting back to the way I was before. I have started eating, meaning my body is perfect, again. Big boobs, toned legs, killer stomach and a great butt. I guess it did make me happier in a way, because I was happy with what I saw in the mirror.

Before, when I would look in the mirror, I would cry and have to look away. I looked like one of those advertisements against anorexia. All my bones poked out and people slipped me doctors business cards when they walked past me in public. So I guess that's a bonus.

Also, I'm working on getting my attitude back. The, "I don't care what you think about me," look. All I had to do was look at someone and they would immediately stop talking. It was nearly perfect. I did all of this for my dad. It would kill him if I turned up at his house, anorexic and broken. So I changed… for him and myself. I can walk into a building and everyone will sense me. I send out a vibe of dominance, superiority. People look at me in awe.

Of course, everyone knows who I am in Forks. I'm famous through my father. I'm Bella Swan, formerly Issy. I have cancer, and am fighting for my life. I'm stunningly beautiful, and my wardrobe has it's own exhibit at Paris Fashion Week. But that's all I'm known for. No one knows the real me. I don't let myself get close to anyone. But I'm going to change that. As soon as I walk into my father's house, I'm going to let him know the real me.

So that is why I am in my father's limo, after going to his mansion and unpacking the small fraction of my stuff that had arrived, heading to his office. He works on the 22nd floor of a 22 floor building, and has about 3000 people working below him that I know of. I don't know where it is, but the limo driver, does, so I can just relax in the back seat. The reason I'm not driving is simple; my car isn't here yet. I'm so excited, it's like my baby. It's a Bugatti Veyron, and absolutely stunning. From what I've seen, it will be the nicest car in Forks.

The limo pulled up in front of a huge, modern building, and I stared at it out of my window, waiting for valet to come and open my door. When they did I got out of the car in a sexy way, showing off my perfect legs.

When I was out of the car I asked the pubescent, acne-faced boy in valet where I was supposed to go.

"Your father called ahead, his assistant should be inside. He will escort you to Mr. Swan's office," he said, stuttering and looking down at his feet. I smirked, put a finger under his chin and lifted his head to look at me. It was obvious he knew who I was, and his eyes widened as a leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him.

I left him standing there, close to hyperventilating. I smiled as I walked through the doors, and all eyes turned on me. I acted like I didn't notice them, and slowly the whispering and staring died down.

A man of about 20 came up to me. I noticed he was fairly good-looking, and I could see a well defined chest under his shirt.

"Excuse me miss, are you Miss Swan?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I'm Garry Dover, Mr Swan's assistant," he said, looking me up and down. I winked. "You're supposed to come with me."

I could hear the double entendre in his words, and I laughed. He turned to walk towards the elevator and I followed. When we made it into the elevator, it turned awkward. He just asked questions, trying to learn about me. I just gave one word answer, or ignored the questions. After a while he just stopped, and silence came upon us.

Finally, after a completely awkward silence, the elevator came to the 22nd floor. I smiled as the doors opened, revealing the modern styling of my father's agency. Garry lead me past the receptionists desk, who I knew had more than once slept with my father simply by the look she gave me. It shouted, "Mr Swan's daughter is almost as old as me, and I slept with him!" As I walked around the divider, everybody's eyes fell on me. I simply looked down at my phone to see if I had any texts, and kept walking.

Many of the male employees were drawling, eyes wide, while the women were looking at me with respect. They would sure as hell want to respect me, I'm the bosses celebrity daughter with cancer. As far as everyone else knew, my life was worth twice theirs.

As I rounded the corner into my father's private office, I saw him talking to one of the younger employees. She was sitting on his desk, her legs crossed, while shamelessly flirting. He was eating it up, laughing at everything she said. I cleared my throat, and the woman jumped off his desk, spinning wildly stand straight and look at me. My father looked at me and smiled, a mixture of guilt and happiness in his eyes.

"Bella, it's so great to see you!" he exclaimed. I simply smiled a coy smile, as the woman walked out. I watched her go silently. When she was out of the room, I turned back to my father and smirked.

"I knew I got it from somewhere!" I said, laughing. He laughed and came to give me a welcome hug. It was awkward, but I didn't mind. Me and my father did not much like sharing our feelings. Suddenly, he sobered up.

"How are you feeling? Was your flight okay? I tried to get you a private jet but Emmett lent it to one of his friend's parents. It's their anniversary and he thought it would be nice. Unfortunately, that meant you were stuck…"

I cut him off.

"Dad, if I'm going to be living here, I don't want to hear about my… disability. If something goes wrong, I will tell you. My flight was fine; I was treated like royalty and I do not need the private jet for a four-hour flight. It was fine."

I smiled at him, then asked him when he would be home.

"I was actually about to head home before you came. I might just tell my driver to pick up Emmett, since you borrowed his driver, then he can go home."

"Actually dad, I was thinking I might pick up Emmett today. You know, surprise him. Show his friends what they're dealing with."

After he agreed and I got a Vitamin Water, we headed down to our separate limos. I got into mine and told the driver, Walter, to take us to Forks High School.

The drive took about 10 minutes, so I just fiddled with the radio station until I found something I liked. Finally, we pulled up outside the school, in the drop-off area. Nobody was out yet, so I put my iPod in and got out of the stretch limo, leaning against it. I continued to bop my head for a few minutes, when the final bell rang. Moments later, teenagers started filing out of the building, some running to their cars, others dawdling with their friends. I put my head down and covered my face slightly with my hair, so nobody would recognize me.

I looked up when people stopped crowding around my limo, trying to get a good look at me. I looked towards the doors of the building and saw a person I would recognize any day of my life. He was big, muscled and had short, curly black hair. He was, of course, gorgeous. But I can't think of him that way, he's my brother. Emmett!

He was walking beside a gorgeous blonde, who, by Emmett's description, had to be his girlfriend, Rosalie. She was smiling a wide smile, chuckling. I just stood in my spot, grinning widely, waiting for him to look for his limo and see me, leaning up against it. And finally, he did.

He stopped, causing Rosalie to stop, too. All he did was stare at me, disbelieving. I may have failed to mention to him that I was moving in with him and dad.

Emmett rubbed his eyes, obviously thinking he was seeing things. I smiled even wider, and pushed myself off the car. By now everyone in the parking lot was staring at us. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the brother standing ten meters away from me, who I hadn't seen in ten years.

Emmett whispered my name, and a single tear fell from his eye. That was all it took for me to run, full ball, at him and jump into his arms, screaming. He caught me, and held me as tight as possible, almost crushing me. After a few moments, he started talking.

"Oh my god, Bella! I've missed you so much, Bub! What are you doing here? How long are you staying? I thought you couldn't travel with your…" I had to cut him off with a loud squeak.

"I've missed you too, Emmy Bear! I love you so much!" I was trying hard not to cry, but one tear left my eye. I cursed it for making me look weak.

"You didn't answer my question! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Why aren't you in Phoenix?"

"As of this morning, I live here. And I'm fine, by the way. Stop your fussing! I was just getting in the way in Phoenix, so I thought I'd move in with you!" He laughed a happy laugh and hugged me again. When he let me go, I turned to Rosalie, who was beautiful. I didn't mean to be up myself, but after people tell you over and over again, you start to believe it. I'm more beautiful. Rosalie wasn't looking happy, obviously thinking I was some bitch trying to steal her boyfriend. I held my hand out to her.

"You must be Em's girlfriend, Rosalie. I'm Bella, Em's sister," I said, trying not to be intimidating. If I don't try, people get scared of me easily. Rosalie visibly calmed when she knew who I was. She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I know about your… problem. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. My mother died of cancer," as she pulled away, I thanked her with a kind smile. She returned it.

"Um, Bella, why have you got my limo?"

"My car and bike haven't arrived yet," I answered sadly. I couldn't wait for my Veyron and motorbike to get here. Then I would be able to drive fast again.

"Ok, well, let's go then. Rosie, baby, am I dropping you off?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"No, you spend time with your sister. I'll get Jazz to take me home," she said, before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. But he had other ideas, and turned his cheek, giving her a heated kiss, which soon turned into an intense make-out. I cleared my throat as the driver opened the door for me. The love-birds reluctantly pulled apart and I said goodbye to Rose, Then me and Emmett got into the limo, and we drove off.

**So there you go. I hope you like it so far. Please review, because as I said before, I wont update if I don't get at least 5 reviews! If I do, then I'll try to update by Friday!**

**Xoxo J**


	3. Chapter 3: Bring on the men

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so damn long, but I had 12 assignments, literally! So here goes, hope it's as good as you guys say.**

**By the way, if you don't like the way I portray Bella, keep it to yourself. No one wants to hear it!**

**Disclaimer: I nearly killed myself because I don't own Twilight!**

"So, Bella, tell me…" Emmett started with an evil glint in his eye. I knew what he was going to ask, and I couldn't be bothered stopping the conversation. It's not that I want to talk about it; I just knew it took more effort than it was worth to distract Emmett when he wants to annoy me. So I let him have his fun, knowing full well that I would get my revenge later.

"Got a boyfriend, or still as promiscuous as last time we spoke?" I rolled my eyes at him. He was so immature. I wasn't promiscuous! Sure, I flirted and enjoyed the fact that when I'm in a room I steal all the men's attention, but I don't sleep around or anything. I mean, I wasn't a virgin or anything, but I was careful with who I got close to. However, it seems Emmett couldn't distinguish between the two.

"Firstly, Emmett, I don't have a boyfriend. Second, when will you realize that I've never been promiscuous! You just made a joke about it one day and then forgot that it was a joke," I stated dryly, and I could see his smile falter. He was obviously disappointed with my lack of reaction.

"Still, you've never had a serious relationship and your longest one ran for 2 weeks. It's not normal, baby girl. I'll tell you what; I've got some friends coming over this afternoon, so how about I set you up with one of them. His names E…"

I cut him off.

"Look, I'm not interested in being set up with another cocky, narcissistic jerk who only wants to get in my pants. So, I love you and all, but no thanks."

He just smirks at me, and then looks away. Grr! It's so frustrating when he thinks he's right! I slap him on the arm, the turn to look out the window, just as we pulled into our driveway. My dad's, or rather my, house is huge. A five story, modern coloured mansion with huge glass windows. In the driveway I could see two cars parked, which I assumed was Emmett's friends that had arrived early. I turned to Emmett.

"I really don't want to meet your friends yet, so I'm going to head upstairs straight away." He just shook his head in mock disappointment.

When we got inside, I could hear the voices of four others people. From what I could hear, it sounded like two girls and two boys. Emmett and I split ways, him heading to hang with his friends and me heading to my room on the fourth floor. When I got into my room all of my bags of clothes had already been unpacked into my huge walk in wardrobe. My car and bike and everything else were being shipped and would arrive the next day.

I never really appreciated my dad's love for me. Not every dad would make sure that his daughter's room was ready before she even got home. I started to get a bit emotional, my eyes brimming with tears. I yelled at myself internally. I never cried, much less about something this small and insignificant. I scowled, and decided to freshen up.

I stripped off in the middle of my room and kicked my clothes through the open door and into my ridiculously large wardrobe. I went over to my iPod dock and pressed shuffle on my Touch, not really caring what came on. I liked pretty much everything in my play list. I had really unique taste in music, although I did like the normal top 20 chart lists and stuff. So my music pretty much consisted of two play list. One for when I'm in a mellow mood and one for when I feel like singing along and bopping my head. I immediately went to the latter and turned the volume up as loud as it would go.

The first song that came on was Your Love is My Drug by Keisha. I started to sing along, loudly, knowing that if anybody heard me it wouldn't matter because I was an amazing singer. I made my way into my bathroom and got in the shower. I stayed in for almost 20 minutes, but then figured I should probably get out and help with dinner. I got out, dried off and went over to my wardrobe. I grabbed some ankle length tights, a red baggy shirt that belonged to my ex-best friend, Daniel, and a pair of black Ugg boots. To top it off I put on a black beret, merely because I didn't feel like drying my hair. I pulled my fringe out so that it was the only hair that could be seen, and looked in the mirror. Even without any make up on or anything, I was gorgeous. Like I said, I'm not up myself, just used to hearing it.

I danced over to my iPod and turned it off, the room sounding eerily silent for a moment. It once again gave me time to think, so I started to sing to myself. It might sound insane, but when you're going through what I go through, you never want time to think.

I walked down the stairs, hearing the noises coming from the Guitar Hero in the lounge. Emmett and his friends seemed to be having fun, as I could hear the screams and howls from them all. I really wanted to join and kick ass, but I didn't feel up to meeting new people and having to answer questions and endure everyone pities glances when they find out about my… condition. Either way, I would have to walk past the doorway into the lounge to get to the kitchen. So, I put my head down and walked, praying that Emmett would not notice me. Obviously God was not on my side today, as I heard Emmett's voice call my name. I stopped, around the corner so no one would see me, and answered.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" he called nonchalantly, meaning that he actually wanted to know.

"Going to make dinner, why?" I called back, cringing.

"Aren't you going to come meet my friends?" He asked, and I could tell he was smirking and winking at his friends. I heard muffled giggles, and wondered if Emmett's friends were as dumb and brain-dead as the people from my last school.

"Umm, not tonight, Emm, I'm not feeling too good," I said, referring to my chest-pain and headache. I always had these, but I only complained about them when I wanted to get out of something.

I heard him inhale sharply, and then I heard rustling. Suddenly, Emmett's hulking form appeared around the corner, and I could hear his friends asking him what was wrong. I looked at his face to find his expression one of utmost concern and panic.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you need me to get dad? Or a doctor?" his voice started to get louder and louder. I didn't want his friends to come out, although they couldn't because Emmett was standing in the doorway, but still, just in case I told him to calm down.

"Emmett, if I was feeling anything too bad I'll let you know. Now go back to your friends, and I'm going to go make dinner." With that I turned and left, shaking my head.

**EmPOV**

I watched Bella leave and shook my head sadly. She was suffering, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wish she would, or could, get better. That way I could stop worrying about her so much. Rosalie once said that I'm beating myself up about it, but she hasn't said it since because I got angry with her and didn't talk to her for a while.

I turned back to my friends and sat down to watch them play Guitar Hero, but my head wasn't in it. I didn't realise, but they pressed pause on the game and everyone turned to me. I looked around, eyes wide, trying to figure out what I'd missed. They were all looking at me with questioning looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Rosalie, who I could tell was jealous that I was talking to another girl. I smirked at her.

"That was the girl that I'm banging in the other room whenever you're over," I said, in a fake serious voice. I heard Edward and Jasper laughing next to me, but I kept my face straight. Rose's and Alice's eyebrows both raised at the same time, and Rose opened her delectable mouth to yell at me. I couldn't help it, so I bust out laughing. She immediately calmed down.

"Baby, relax, it was just Bella," I said, and everyone froze.

"What? As in Bella Swan. _The_ Bella Swan? Famous model, the one that has her own wardrobe at Paris Fashion Week!" said Alice, squealing. "Oh my god, I can't believe she's here, I didn't think I would ever meet her!"

I chuckled at the tiny bundle of energy that was Alice. Ever since my friends found out that Charlie was my father and that _the _Bella Swan was my sister, all Alice has talked about is meeting her. I felt sorry for my sister. While I had managed to stay out of the spotlight more than her, even if I was famous, Bella had been completely submerged in the drama and horrors of being a celebrity. She never wanted it.

"No Alice, as in my younger sister," I winked at her. I had told them that if they were to ever meet Bella, they should treat her normally, because she is the most normal person ever.

"Emmett, tell your friends that dinner is ready!" Bella called from the kitchen. I gave all my friends a meaningful look again, and we all got up to head to the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen, Bella had her back turned to us and had turned the radio on. The Way You Lie was on and she was singing along in her angelic voice. Her hips were swaying and I could tell that Edward and Jasper was drooling. Alice noticed too, and hit Jasper over the back of the head. He grunted in pain, and Bella turned to look at us. The room was silent for a moment as everyone was too stunned to talk. Bella was getting nervous, so I decided to break the ice.

"Let's eat, shall we!" I boomed, laughing. Everyone grabbed his or her food and we went back to the living room, Bella joining us this time. We sat down and everyone went silent again. It was really awkward. Edward was still drooling, and Alice looked like she just wanted to give Bella a huge hug.

"So, everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper, Alice, Edward and you've already met Rose," I said to break the silence.

"How long are you staying in Forks?" asked Edward, and I knew he was thinking about whether or not he would have time to bed her if she was only here for a small time.

"Actually, Edward, I'm living here," she said. I recognized that voice all too well. It was the voice she had used with Robert Pattinson, and two days after they were together. It was the voice she used with Alex Pettyfer, and that day I caught them making out backstage of the fashion show. Bella wanted Edward. I smirked. What Bella wanted, Bella got. I wonder if she'd still want him when she finds out how much of a cocky player he is.

"As in, forever?" Edward asked, smirking. Hmm, I wonder how she would answer that.

"Umm…" she looked thoughtful. "I've got cancer and I might be dying, so no."

At this the room went silent. Everyone knew she was sick, but it was still a shock to hear it out loud, especially from her. Rose hit Edward on the arm and gave him a meaningful look.

"I'm sorry, Babe, I shouldn't have asked that, I…" Bella cut him off.

"Edward, seriously, I'm not your babe, and don't be sorry. You can't help it that you're an asshole and all you want is to get into my pants. Now, tell me about yourself," she said, smirking. We all split up into our own conversations. Alice and Rose were talking about a party coming up, and Jasper and I were making bets on how long until Edward got Bella into his bed. I betted on never, because once Bella found out what Edward's like she wouldn't go near him. Jasper betted on two weeks, because he thinks no girl can stay away from Edward besides Alice and Rose.

**EPOV**

The minute Bella Swan turned around, I knew I was screwed. She was so fucking hot. Hottest I've ever seen. I've seen pictures of her in magazines before, but this was something else entirely. She was dressed down, and had a beret on her head. This disappointed me because I really wanted to see her hair. It's scarlet red, completely natural. She had dark, warm brown eyes that were huge, but not too big for her face. Her lips were a full, dark red and she was pale white. The best part was her body. She had a long, slender neck, protruding collarbones, huge boobs, my guess a 36 D, a flat stomach that I knew would be abs, an amazing ass and toned legs that went for miles. She was short, only about 5'4 but not too short. Short enough so that if she stood next to me she would be able to put her head on my chest.

When we sat down to dinner, I used my usual tricks. I smiled crookedly, smirked, asked her about herself. But it didn't work. She didn't drool over me like the other girls, instead she used her own tricks back to me and made me drool. Only after me and Bella were half way through having a private conversation did I overhear what Emmett and Jasper were talking about. Emmett betted that I would never get into Bella's pants and Jasper betted that she would be in my bed in two weeks. I sided with Jasper, but the smirks that Bella was sending my way were starting to make me doubt myself.

I knew one thing was for sure.

I Am. So. Screwed!

**There you go. Sorry if its no good, but I felt bad for not updating for so long so I rushed. I'm on holidays, so I'll try to update soon.**

**So, yeah, have fun. **

**Killin da Stage**


	4. Chapter 4: Beware of the dog

**Hey everyone,**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, I think I got about 10 on that last chapter! Also, I know how slow I update, and after next week I'm going to try and change that, but just bare with me for a while.**

**Also, just letting you know that Alice and Jasper are not together yet.**

**Killin da stage**

As I talked with Edward, I couldn't help but overhear Rosalie and Alice's conversation.

"He's so screwed! No way is she going to fall for his tricks," Rosalie giggled.

"Totally, she's got him hooked! She could make him do anything she wanted and he wouldn't think twice about it!" Alice observed. It was true, as we talked he watched me like he was trying to see underneath my clothes. It wasn't going to work.

Then I zoomed into Emmett and Jasper's conversation.

"How long do you think?" Asked Emmett.

"Two weeks. She's good, but she's not that good," replied Jasper, scrutinizing me. I tried to act as though I wasn't listening in.

"No way, I know her, she'll find out what he's like and won't let him touch her ever again," replied Emmett, smirking.

You know those awkward moments when everyone in the room looks at you and you don't know what to do? Yeah, well this was one of those moments. I just sat there and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, not knowing what to do while everyone just watched me like I was the Mona Lisa and they were trying to find the mystery behind my smile. Then Alice broke the ice.

"So, Bella, sorry if this is too forward, but how good is Alex in bed? You have been that far, haven't you?"

All I could do was blink. Who asks that question on your first meeting with someone? Oh well, I lived in Hollywood, I'm used to being put on the spot.

"I wouldn't know, I never actually slept with him," I said slowly, and watched the interested smile drop from Alice's face. I decided to give her some help.

"Chace Crawford was good, though," I said, smiling. Immediately everyone reacted differently. Alice squealed, Rosalie laughed, Emmett rolled his eyes and Jasper glared at Alice. However, it was Edward's reaction that I found best. As I said this, Edward lifted his glass of soda up to his mouth, and the shock of what I had said made him spray his drink everywhere. I just smirked and waited for everyone to get over the initial shock. Alice, again, was the first to speak.

"Seriously? Isn't he like the hottest guy known to mankind? Jesus Christ, Bella, you have no idea how much I want to be you right now! Who else have you been with, in bed I mean?"

I smirked, but felt a bit awkward at the same time saying this in front of my older bro.

"Well, my first was an absolute nobody from LA. Then there was Ed Westwick, Kellen Lutz, James Franco and Zac Efron. But I've dated more then that," I said, and Alice looked like she was going to cry.

"Zac Efron! When?" She squealed.

"Last year, I was an extra on Hairspray," I said, hoping to god she wouldn't ask the next question.

"But wasn't he with Vanessa Hudgens?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

I cringed, winced, then nodded my head, knowing what was coming, but determined to stop it.

"Bella! How could you? They're in love! I can't bel…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Chill Alice! God! Vanessa knew, broke up with him for the night so he could do it," I explained.

"Why would she do that?" Asked Rosalie. Everyone was just sitting there listening in shock.

"Because we are good friends. She heard about my disease and together we made a bucket list. He just happened to be on the list of things I needed to do before I died," I said. They all nodded, not wanting to discuss the topic of my… departure.

"So, now that I have announced all of my sexual escapades, you guys' turn. Who have you had sex with?"

Alice started.

"No one."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm, err, saving myself for the right person," I noticed as she said this her eyes rose up to meet Jasper's. There was an awkward silence until Emmett broke it.

"Rosalie, and only ever Rosalie, as long as she'll have me" he said, catching her eye and winking. I kind of wanted to vomit but I settled for gagging. He shot me the finger.

"Maria, last year at some party. She was in the grade above us," Jasper said, and I saw Alice's eyes narrow and her face fall. I know there's a story to be told, but now was not the time.

"Royce King, also the year above us, also at the party last year. Only mine wasn't so voluntary, since I had been slipped a drug and was literally fighting it the whole time," said Rosalie, and I saw Jasper narrow his eyes.

"What? Oh my god, Rosalie, that's terrible!" I gasped.

"When I get my hands on him…" Jasper started and Emmett finished for him.

"We will tear each limb apart slowly," at this they both nodded at each other in recognition. All the while Alice was still sitting there staring dumbly and me.

"Alice? Are you ok? Do you want to ask me anything?" At this she shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Oh nothing, just having a flashback moment, never mind," she gave me a reassuring smile, so I let her off.

"Well, everyone, I'm off to bed. It was nice meeting you all, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," and with that I walked out into the hallway. What I wasn't expecting was for Edward to follow me out there.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" I said, turning to face him. I was still shocked at how hot he was, but I tried not to let it show. Instead I watched as he stepped closer to me and ducked his head near mine so that, if an outsider saw us, we would probably look like we were kissing. He slipped his arm around my waist and leaned his other arm against the wall behind me and leant over the top of me. I thought I might faint.

"It was really nice meeting you Bella. And I just want to let you know, you aren't like other girls, and I plan on treating you differently than them, with respect," And with that he slowly brought his face closer to mine so that our mouths were literally millimetres apart. He waited for me to pull away, but I couldn't, didn't want to. So he kissed me. And I'm not talking about a small peck; I'm talking smouldering passionate make-out session. And I'm telling you now; he was good. We kept going until someone called Edward's name in the other room. We pulled apart and looked at each other, and my face broke out into a smile. His face mirrored mine as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, threading his fingers through mine.

"Goodnight, Bella. Pick me up in your limo on the way to school tomorrow?" At this I just nodded, still unable to speak after what had happened just moments ago. He smiled at me, brushed his lips softly against mine once more and turned back into the living room. I fell back against the wall, and held my fingertips to my lips where he had kissed me.

When I finally regained consciousness, I walked up to my room. As I got into my red Satin pyjama shorts and singlet, I couldn't help but compare Edward to my past kisses. I had kissed some of the most famous and gorgeous teenage boys in the world, and yet Edward's kiss left me dumbfounded. It was amazing, and I knew that staying away from Edward was going to be a challenge. I can tell myself now that I can do it, but as soon as I think of how gentle he was when he kissed my hand and told me I was different, I know I may as well just go give myself to him naked because it's bound to happen eventually.

And if I tell myself to stay away from him, what do I do when I'm alone in a limo with him tomorrow on the way to school. I need to think rationally about this for a minute. The fact is, I don't have long left before I won't be able to kiss Edward. Why not take advantage of him while I'm still living and breathing. Will it really be so bad, being another girl who has had sex with him?

I decided to play it by year. If I wake up tomorrow and feel myself wanting to look nice for him, than that's what I'll do. If, when I pick him up, I want to make out with him, than that's what I'll do. If, when we get to school, he tries to hold my hand, than I'll let him. I'll just go with it and see what happens.

And with that resolution, I lay in my bed and was asleep almost instantly.

And just as I had thought, when I awoke in the morning I felt the need to put extra effort into my appearance. I started by having a shower and shaving (everywhere). Then, when I got out I blow-dried my hair so that it was completely straight and my fringe was parted a bit to the side and sat perfectly. Then I did my make-up dark eyes with a red tint to my lips. I then walked into my wardrobe and looked for an outfit. It wasn't too cold today so I decided to go for a long-sleeved blue and white playsuit with a black leather vest over the top and black high-heeled converse. I looked in the mirror and like what I saw, so I packed my Louis Vuitton blue Graffiti bag with all my books and my iPad and my phone and wallet and headed downstairs to my driver.

As I sat in my limo after telling the driver to head to the Cullen's house, I started to think about what Edward would be like when I see him again, alone, in a limo. I knew I should want him to stay away from me, but a big part of me secretly wanted him to kiss me like he had last night. I had goose bumps just thinking about it. Then, when the car pulled up outside Edward's house and beeped and Edward came out the front door, I thought I would faint looking at him through the window.

Yesterday when I met Edward, he looked really hot. And I'm talking more than Hollywood hot. But today was something else entirely. His hair was dark copper, still wet from his shower, and as he walked towards us he ran his hair through it, making it even more disheveled. Yesterday he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, whereas today he was wearing dark jeans, and white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. I think a bit of drool escaped my mouth, so I wiped it away and shook my head, trying to get rid of the suddenly naughty thoughts that were popping into my head. I looked out the other window, away from Edward, as he climbed into the limo. I looked at him as he moved closer, almost too close, to me and smiled at me. I waited for the driver to shut the door before anything happened.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, not sure what else to do. It was silent before I blurted out "Kiss me" and that's exactly what he did. He slammed his lips against mine and kissed me, hard. We kept going for a few moments until I opened one eye and noticed that the driver had just started the car and we were moving. I had to make use of what small time we had.

I angled my body towards Edward, leaning back against the door. Edward shifted his body weight so that he was half over me, slipping one arm under my hips and placing his other hand between my should blades. He then released my mouth and shifted my weight so that I was lying down on the backseat, and placed his body in between my legs and captured my lips again. His hands roamed my body, and mine his. His hands started on my waist, then moved down to my hips and squeezed my butt, to which I moaned. He ran one hand down my thigh, squeezing it and hitching it above his hip. His other hand cupped my face and angled it towards his. My hands raked his body, grasping at his face, back, arms. I couldn't get enough of him. It was insane. I was constantly moaning, as was he, and I was extremely grateful for the divider between the driver and us.

When I felt the car stop, I looked up from where Edward was sucking on my neck and saw the school outside. I groaned and Edward looked up and narrowed his eyes at the school. He looked at me.

"Just saying now, you are going to be stared at. A lot." He said, winking.

"Why?" I asked, generally confused.

"Because you are famous and possibly the hottest living being ever been seen at this school. God, you are so hot," He said, trying to kiss me again. I grabbed his head and pushed it away, giggling.

"Seriously, Edward, we have to go in," I said, sitting up and fixing my hair in my compact mirror, all the while trying to avoid Edward's arms and they tried to wrap themselves around my waist again. Then, as I tried to get past him to get out of the limo, he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"One last kiss?" he asked, smiling. I giggled and kissed him, running my hands through his hair. When I pulled away, I noticed I was straddling him, and his eyes darkened.

"We have to go, or we'll be late," I whispered. He just nodded and let me climb off his lap. He got out of the limo first, and reached in to help me out. When I got out, all eyes were on me.

"Everyone's staring," I whispered to Edward.

"Good," He replied, and kissed me, long and hard, in front of more than half of the school. When he pulled away, he smirked at me and I smirked back, both of us knowing that what he had just done would put me automatically at the top of the social ladder, even if I weren't famous. People like Edward didn't kiss girls in front of the entire school, so people now knew to stay away from me without me having to actually tell anyone.

What Edward did next shocked me the most. He threaded his fingers through mine and pulled me along with him to the office to get my timetable and stuff. As we walked, everyone stared. Guys looked at me with lust in their eyes, and girls with envy. However, everyone's eyes showed one similar thing… Recognition. Everyone knew who I was, and I don't think I was going to hear the end of it all day. At one point I walked past a group of girls and they muttered things like 'slut', 'whore' and 'bitch', but Edward and i just glared at them and they scurried away like little mice.

"Well," I said to Edward as he opened the door to the office, "This should be fun."


	5. Chapter 5: Filthygorgeous

**Hey Everyone,**

**So, I said I would try and update soon, so this is as soon as I could do. I'm kind of in the middle of exams and family and boy trouble, so I'm a bit distracted, but my boyfriend actually gave me the idea for this chapter. Thankyou, baby, for saving me from a bad case of writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only love it dearly.**

As soon as I stepped into the office, I realised how hard school was going to be while I keep being with Edward. As soon as we walked in, I saw three girls standing there, and they whipped their heads to face me. All three of them were dressed like whores in their cheerleading uniforms **(Nothing against them, I'm Australian, I only know what I see in movies) **and had caked on make up. There were two blondes and a brunette, and it was obvious that the brunette was the 'leader of the pack'. It was pretty pathetic the way they were glaring at me, but that may have had something to do with the fact that Edward's arm was around me, his hand resting on my hip, too low to be friendly.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Cope. What can I do for you, dear?" I heard a friendly voice ask from behind the desk, and I turned to see an elderly red head woman addressing me. I walked to her and smiled, still feeling extremely confidant with Edward trying to cop a feel of my butt.

"Hi, I'm new here and I need my schedule," I said nicely, leaning against the desk and shoving my butt out a bit. I heard Edward groan quietly under his breath and step back. I smirked to myself. As Mrs Cope got my papers, I glanced over at the three cheerleaders and saw they all had their phones out and were texting furiously, no doubt spreading the word that a new girl was at school. They were a bit late, since everyone had either seen or heard about me already. I then glanced over at the noticeboard and saw that Cheerleading tryouts were on that afternoon, and decided to go watch. I had decided not to try out this year, but there's no harm in watching, right?

Mrs Cope handed me my papers and dismissed me, and I walked outside, Edward following very closely behind me. I saw hold his hand out from the corner of my eye. I handed him my schedule.

"I see, we have almost all our classes together, except for third period. And now, English!" he gestured grandly for us to walk to class, and I tried to ignore the stares I was getting.

"So, I saw you eyeing the notice board in there. Interested in anything?" he asked, trying to start conversation in the silence. It wasn't awkward, just peaceful.

"Umm, yeah, I think I might go watch Cheer tryouts," I said, wondering what he would think.

"Watch? Why don't you try out? Or is that the one thing you're not good at?" he asked, smiling.

"No, I'm definitely good at it. I was Captain of the cheerleading team back when I lived with mom. It's a long story, but basically I made a logical decision to not try out this year. So I might as well watch," I explained, using my hands as I spoke as I always do.

"Well, I'm on the soccer team, and we are watching try outs, so we can hang out," he said just as we entered the classroom. I sat myself at the back, next to Edward. When the teacher entered the class went silent. The teacher looked to the back and saw me.

"Ah, you must be our new student. Everyone, this is Bella Swan," cue everyone's gasp, "please make her feel welcome, and no staring, Mr Newton!" he said, looking to a puppy-dog looking boy in the second row, who turned back to the front and slid down his chair in embarrassment. I caught the eye of the few people who were still staring and narrowed my eyes, making them wince and turn around. I heard Edward chuckling quietly to my left and caught his eye, winking. He gave me 'the nod' and scooted his desk closer to me, resting his hand on my thigh.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as this, and suddenly it was lunch. I followed Edward to the cafeteria, and when we entered it was completely silent. Everyone was staring at us, so I spread my arms and yelled out "What?" and they all turned back to their conversations. I could see Emmett and the rest of the gang sitting at a table and followed Edward to them. When I sat down I immediately drowned myself in conversation with Alice and Rosalie while Edward talked to Emmett and Jasper.

"So, Alice, you like Jasper?" I said out of the blue. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"How'd you know that?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh please, Alice, even I knew it. You're not exactly subtle," said Rosalie, scoffing. Alice blushed.

"It's not like I can help it. He's so…" I cut her off.

"Gorgeous?"

"Dreamy?" asked Rosalie, laughing.

"That, and more! I just want to lock him in heart and throw away the key! She said, sliding down in her seat.

"Wow, Alice, that's so corny," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, if you knew what he was really like, you'd run the other way. Trust me, I live with him. He's not so dreamy when he's farting all over the house," Rosalie said, cringing.

"Hmm, I bet they smell like roses," sighed Alice, looking far away.

"Alice! That's disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you? Anyway, steering the conversation away from you. Bella, have you noticed that everyone at this school is staring at you as we speak?" I looked up and noticed that, indeed, everyone was staring at me. I just replied with a simple "Duh!"

That seemed to crack Rosalie up. Suddenly the bell went, and Edward and I headed to class.

The rest of the day passed slowly, with only one confrontation on my part. The same douche from this morning, Mike Newton, tried to grab my ass, but Edward very calmly staked his claim and said that if Newton ever tried to touch his property again he would allow me to do whatever I want to him, which he then smirked at. I then proceeded to assure him that it wasn't a good thing, and that Edward was the only thing keeping me from shoving my foot so far up his ass that his heart would break. At this Edward laughed and Newton cringed, walking away. I went to walk away, and Edward grabbed my ass, which then turned into a quick but heavy make out session in the Janitors closet.

After school I walked with Edward out onto the sports field, and sat with his in the bleacher. While we waited for tryouts to start, Edward laid with his head in my lap while I ran my hands through his hair and we talked. Finally, we heard the whistle signalling the start of tryouts and Edward sat up. We watched.

After we had watched through about half of the girls, I was shaking. I wanted so badly to get up and show them what real cheerleading was, but I told myself not to. So there we sat, watching girls jump around and act like idiots, and the coach cringe and run her hands over her face. I felt sorry for her, she just didn't know what to do.

"Bella, I know you want to, so just go, show them what you can do. Show _me _what you can do," he said, after watching me chew on my nails and throw my head back in annoyance. Only after I watched last years captain look like a complete idiot did I say "Thank god I'm wearing shorts" and walked down the bleachers.

"Coach, I'd like to tryout. My name's Bella Swan," I spoke loudly and confidently, and I saw everyone look at me. The three whores from this morning were there, eyeing me up and down, obviously not thinking I was a threat. Oh, how wrong they were.

"Sure. Just show off, show me what you can do. Give me what I'm looking for," she said, also eyeing me up and down, leaning back in her chair. Everyone that was outside was looking at me at that point, but I didn't feel the pressure. Not even when I looked up at Edward and saw he was staring at me so intensely he could start a fire.

So I went for it. I danced, and flipped, and turned, and kicked, and ended with a triple back layout. It was silent for a few moments as everyone processed what had just happened, then the coach stood up and walked slowly over to me. Everyone, including me, were holding our breaths. Then, she grabbed my hand and held it in the air.

"And we have our captain!" she yelled and everyone cheered, besides the three whores. The brunette had obviously been the captain last year, and was not happy I had taken her place. But I didn't care, because at that moment I felt dizzy. As though all the blood was rushing to me head. I looked around, trying to get my mouth to form the word "Help", but couldn't. Edward came running up to me, and as he wrapped his arms around me, everything went black.

**EPOV**

As I watched her jump and fly, I was stunned. She was better than I was expecting. Don't get me wrong, I knew she'd be good, but the way she moved her body was beyond my imagination. I just stared at her, and even as the coach declared her captain, it took a moment for me to come to. I ran down the bleachers and saw her looking around with a helpless look on her face, so I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her go stiff in my arms, and then felt her entire weight, which was scarily light, in my arms. I looked at her face to see her eyes roll back in her head and then close.

"Bella! Baby? Bella, answer me!" I yelled at her. Then I yelled out to anyone, "Someone call 911!"

Soon enough, Bella's eyes opened. She was looking up at me and letting out small whimpers.

"Bella, babe, are you ok? Do you need anything? The paramedics are on their way," I said, completely freaking out.

"No, no paramedics, this happens all the time," she said, and I saw the coach dial the paramedic's number and cancel.

"Are you ok? You scared me, Bells," She cut me off.

"Edward, not that I protest to being this close to you, but can you loosen your hold a bit," she said. I noticed for the first time that I had my arms around her and was pulling her close to me. I smiled and loosen my hold. She reached up a hand and ran it through me hair, resting it lightly on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into it, sighing. She sighed as well, and leaned in to kiss me lightly.

"Calm down, Edward. I'm sick, this is going to happen more than a few times," she said, still close to my face. I closed my eyes and nodded, not happy but accepting it.

"Bella, how about Edward takes you home to rest. You can be back, bright and early, 7 sharp for training," said the coach, winking. I think she knew about Bella's condition.

"Thanks, coach," Bella said, smiling. I released her, leaving one arm around her hips, and we started to walk, slowly, to the limo that had been waiting in the car park. As soon as we were both seated in the limo and the door had closed, Bella moved closer to me and threw her legs over mine. I placed my hand high on her thigh, almost too high for me to bear, and she leaned her head into my chest. It was weird how we were not officially a couple, yet everything we did seemed so intimate, almost as if we were in love.

Love, the word sounded weird in my mind, almost foreign. I never thought that I would like, let alone love a girl at my age, yet Bella had proved me wrong. I didn't love her, yet, but I could see myself with her.

"Edward?" I heard her ask in a small voice, and my daydreaming was over.

"Yeah?" I asked into her neck, where I had buried my face.

"Why were you so worried about me? Before?" she asked. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Bella, you passed out. Of course I was worried," I said, chuckling.

"No, you were, like, really worried," she said.

"Bella, I like you. A lot. Why else would I do this?" I said, and kissed her, open-mouthed, on the neck. She moaned.

"Ok, whatever, let's make out!" She said, and spontaneously jumped on me. For the rest of the trip back to her house we made out like pubescent teens. It was hot. When we arrived at her house, we walked inside.

"Dad! Emmett!" She yelled, but we got no response.

"Guess we're alone, what do you want to do?" she asked me, but I was too lost in her beauty. I know that sounds corny, but it was true. I was staring at her, watching her eyes look around, and body twist as she turned to look at me, her legs in the short shorts of her playsuit, and her plump lips as they talked to me.

"Edward?" I shook my head, trying to focus.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested, knowing what it would lead to. She nodded, and I followed her to her room, where we lay on the bed and watched Get Him to the Greek. We had a great time, laughing along with it. However, halfway through the sexual tension was unbearable. I so badly wanted to touch her, but I didn't know if she was ok with it. I mean, I know she had been with multiple guys before, and I definitely wasn't a virgin, but still.

I settled for resting my hand on her upper thigh, too high to be simply friendly. She drew in a breath. I leant over and kissed her neck.

"Tell me when you want me to stop," I whispered into her ear, and she just nodded her head. I kept kissing up and down her neck, and my hand rubbed her inner thigh. Her breathing was ragged, and I'm sure mine was too. Her hand reached up and tangled itself into the hair near my neck. I felt her fidget, so I pulled my weight off of her. She began to slide down, until she was lying with her head in the pillow. She was looking up at me, and once again I was shocked at her beauty. But once she spread her legs, I nearly came undone.

I settled myself in between her legs and they drew up, hitching up around my waist. I looked at her for a moment before kissing her, running my hands up and down her thighs while trying not to put too much weight on her. Obviously she didn't like that, as she wrapped her arms and legs around me and pulled, making me put all my weight on her. The feel of her body up against mine was heavenly, and I felt a certain part of my body wake up and poke her upper thigh. She moaned breathily and shifted to the side so it poked in between her legs, and she let out the loudest moan she had done so far. She began to slowly rock, and I nearly lost it completely. I kept kissing her, running my hands all over her body, while one of her hands was on the back of my neck pulling my face closer and the other wrapped around my back, using it as leverage to rock herself slowly at first, but then faster, making small whimpering sounds and panting. I kissed down her neck, then onto her chest, and she arched her back off the bed. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Bells, what are you…" Said Emmett. When he saw us, he just stopped and stared. We must have looked like dear caught in headlights, me on top of her and her with her legs up around my back. Emmett snapped out of his haze.

"Seriously Bella, you can't have sex with him! I made a bet with Jasper!" he said, whining.

"Go away Emmett," she said patiently, and Emmett back out closing the door behind him. Bella and I looked at each other, and it was suddenly very awkward.

"Maybe I should go," I said, and got up. Bella sat up, and I noticed her hair was tangled. _Sex Hair, _I thought to myself. I chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said. I bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said.

"Goodnight, Edward," she replied, and I walked out and got the limo to drive me home.


	6. Chapter 6: Authors note :

**Hey guys! **

**Now, I do love writing fanfics. So I just want to start by saying thank you so much to all those people who have said nice things in reviews, it means a lot to me. **

**But I'm not going to keep going with this story. Too many people have said that I write about death too light-heartedly, which is ironic considering that I am going through the same situation. But I was going to finish the story with a happy ending, maybe to inspire myself to keep trying.**

**So thank you, lovers and haters, for reading this, but it's over. If you wanted to know how it was going to end, just review and I will reply. **

**I'm probably going to be starting a different story soon, something different, maybe about Bella as a famous model and deciding to start school, or something along those lines. Or something completely different, you never know. But it will be up very soon. **

**Thank you again, and I love you all.**

**Killin da stage**


End file.
